Harry Potter and The Year of Mystery
by KawaiiWhiteWolf
Summary: Harry Potter begins his fourth year at Hogwarts. However, this year Harry and the rest of the Hogwarts student body are in for big surprises with the arrival of a DAD teacher from Japan and her two boys. AU from Harry’s fourth year.


I have to say that I know that I shouldn't be starting another story but I can't help it this idea has been running around my head for the past year. I can however proudly say that I have most of the plot worked out for this story so it wont be hard to produce chapters fast. In fact I already have the first two done and the beginning of the third. However, I will be gone for the next two days and will not be able to post until after I come back.   
  
I think I have some really good ideas for this story. I think some of the plot twist are really going to throw some people and I don't think there used to much in Harry Potter fiction.  
  
Please enjoy this first chapter, and please review and let me know what you think. Don't worry the chapters will get longer as the story progresses.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I do not make any money from the production of the story.   
  
**************  
  
Dumbledore sighed as he picked up the last application for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. So far no one had been right for the position. Shaking his head, he looked up as his office door opened.  
  
His eyes went wide momentarily, the gleam sparked back in his eyes as a young women walked in with caramel colored skin, rich shinny, shoulder length blond hair and the deepest gray-blue eyes he had ever seen. Dumbledore thought that even Snape would have to admit that she was beautifully.   
  
"Minerva, McGonagall said that I should just come in." Dumbledore nodded, her voice held a slight harsh tone, yet still managed to sound soft and caring.   
  
"Lemon Drop"? he offered as he popped one into his mouth. Dumbledore almost smiled at her perplexed expression, then felt the urge to frown as she covered it up with a mask of calmness.   
  
  
  
"No thank you Dumbledore -san." Ah, that was right Nikki Takida was from Japan. He knew that Japan didn't have very many magical schools, hardly enough to support the magical population, so it wasn't hard to figure out why she was here applying for the job. Looking over her résumé he was surprised to find that she had for several years worked at one of Japan's top wizardeding school. She didn't look to be that old.   
  
"You have the job." Dumbledore said quietly, the twinkle shinning brightly in his eyes once again. He had finally found the perfect person for the job. Taking another glance at the young women he thought, 'she might even bring some life to this school.'  
  
"It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Takida. The staff and I will see you in September." Dumbledore cheerfully said as he stood up.  
  
"Wait, Dumbledore-san." Nikki called out, her commanding yet soft voice echoed through the room.   
  
"Yes." he answered calmly as he popped another Lemon Drop in his mouth.   
  
"There's something you must agree to before I take this position Dumbledore-san." Dumbledore suppressed the urge to sigh as he sat back down.   
  
"I have two 3rd year boys who are attending a wizardry school in Japan. If they can not transfer and join me here at Hogwarts I will find work someplace else." Dumbadore raised an eyebrow. 'Is that all she wants? All the other applicants had asked for unreasonable things like, appoint me head of the Gryffindor house or make me Head of the Slytherin house.'  
  
Smiling he said, "it's not normal procedure Miss Takida, however in these dark times I can understand you demand. And I'm sure that it can be arranged."  
  
Nikki smiled as she stood up holding out her hand. "Then I guess I will see you in September then."   
  
Dumbledore shook his head as he watched the young witch leave; it sure was going to be an interesting year.  
  
**Some place else** **Some other time**  
  
Nikki sighed as she appeared in her room. The room was breathtakingly large. The walls were painted a soothing sea green. The ceiling was charmed to look like a beautiful spring day out over the ocean. Many people who walked in still swear that they can hear the calls of sea birds and the rhythmic movement of the ocean, but it was at night that Nikki fell in love with the room. At night the room would fall to the darkness, the sun letting the moon and the twinkling stars took over. It was at night when she could be completely herself. She never had to lie to the stars. Her eyes roamed the room till they meet one of her favorite paintings. Surprisingly the painting was by a muggle artist, but he had captured the ocean in such a breathtakingly way that even she was impressed. She chuckled as she glanced at the carpet which was a dull sandy white color that reminded her of the carefree days, when she could run free on the beach and breath in the salty sea air.  
  
She sighed again as her eyes swept over her room. Taking a deep breath she could almost smell the salty air of the ocean that was hundreds of miles away. Shaking her head to clear it she stood up, pulling off the heavy wool traveling cloak revealed a sharp red uniform that clung tightly to her slender frame. On her breast pocket was the schools shield. In the middle of the shield was a large white I surrounded by several mythical animals.  
  
Moving over to her vanity she closed her eyes as she felt a rush of warmth spread from the tips of her toes to the spilt end of her hair. Opening her eyes revealed a slightly younger looking women with deep, calm sea green eyes and short raven colored hair that had a reddish tint to it.   
  
"Hmmm…" Nikki yawned as she stood up. 'I better go tell the boys that we will be leaving in September, not that I had any doubt that we would.' she thought as she fingered the pouch in her pocket.   
  
Taking one last deep breath she made her way to the door, opening it she made her way down the deserted hallway until she reached a door marked Ranma. S. & Nicklous. M.   
  
She knocked sharply once before punching in the pass code and pushing the heavy metal door open. Opening it revealed a large living room. The room was rather plain and uninviting with only a small gray colored couch. That sat in front of a large T.V. and beside a large book shelf. The room was painted a snow white color and from the ceiling hung hand painted ice crystals. Despite the warm roaring fire the room was still left with a harsh bitter feeling that sent many people running mad from the room.   
  
Pushing back the feeling of wanting to turn tail and run, she colored the door behind herself and headed towards the door that laid on the far wall. 'Nicklous sure has improved on his defenses.' She thought as she reached the door. 'I never would have noticed it was there if I hadn't already knew if before.'  
  
Knocking sharply once she opened the door and walked in. This room unlike the other had a much warmer, inviting feeling. It was painted a deep red color, that almost seemed to reach out and lap like flames at the skin. The carpet was an ashy black color that as she stepped on it almost seemed to burn at her feet.   
  
A chuckle escaped her as she glanced towards the only bed in the room. Two teen's laid on it asleep over what looked like a Herbology and history book. One teen whose back was to her had long shimmering raven colored hair that spilled out over his shoulders and his back until it fell over the side of the bed, it however, didn't quite reach the floor. He was clad in a red silky Chinese style outfit that clung loosely to his tan body. The other teen had short blond hair. One of his arms were wrapped loosely around the raven haired teenager in a protective manner.   
  
Nikki moved closer trying not to make a sound as she moved, pulling out her wand, but it seemed that luck was not on her side as the blonds eyes suddenly snapped open, a deadly glint in them. They soften considerably as his gaze fell on Nikki. Without saying a word to Nikki, the blond leaned over and shook his companion gently.   
  
"Ranma, Ranma wake up. You mother is here." Ranma, the raven haired teen mumbled incoherently as he snuggled deeper into his pillow book.   
  
Nicklous chuckled deeply, "I hardly think you want to do that with your mother in the room."   
  
"Nicklous." Ranma scolded as he sat up, his face a beat red color. Still blushing he turned to Nikki who by now couldn't keep the amused look from her face.   
  
"Hello mother." He mumbled weakly as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.   
  
"Hello son." She replied coldly her eyes narrowing.   
  
Ranma rolled his eyes as he got out of bed and gave his mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Good morning mom." It was Nikki's turn to roll her eyes as she sat down on the desk chair as Ranma returned to the bed.  
  
"So did it go well mom?" Nicklous questioned as he watched Ranma got settled.   
  
She chuckled dryly, "went good, as you already know, and no I didn't have to use the Forget Me powered." A disappointed look crossed both teen's faces at the news.   
  
"So we leave in September then?" Ranma asked as he grabbed a hairbrush off the night stand next to the bed.   
  
Nicklous watched, suppressing a chuckle for a few minutes before grabbing the brush from a frustrated Ranma.  
  
"Yes." Nikki rose to leave as she pushed the door open she paused a thoughtful look on her face before she turned and said, "oh, and Ranma if you don't pass that Herbology test tomorrow I wont let you come back and play Quidditch."  
  
She surprised a chuckle as Ranma eyes went wide. As she left the room, "no…. no." was the last thing she heard.   
  
  
  
**************************************  
  
I hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter. This is my first attempt at writing Harry Potter fiction and I hope that I do a good job with future chapters.   
  
If you liked this story people go and read my other two; Shake Up My Life (a Yu-Gi-Oh story) and Learning to Live (another Yu-Gi-Oh story).  
  
If your looking for good stories on Fanfiction.net go to my favorites page, I have several good stories form several different categories.   
  
Also in case there are any Ranma ½ fan's out there who just read this chapter and noticed that I used his names and looks. The only way he is related to Ranma ½'s Ranma is by looks. I thought about making him Ranma from Ranma ½ but I decide that it wouldn't work for later before of plot holes it would create.  
  
But just in case there are any desperate lawyers out there who need work and want to sue me I will state that I do not own any right to Ranma ½ or any of it's characters.   
  
I would also like to apologies if there are any spelling or grammar errors. I am afraid that spell was never and never will be my strong suit. But that's what they invented spell checker for huh?   
  
Oh and before I forget this story takes place during Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts. So that means that Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody isn't the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
Please review, and I hoped you enjoy the first chapter. 


End file.
